


Iron Business Man

by Girl_on_the_ball



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Competent Tony, Gen, Paperwork, Pepper is still the CEO, Pepper is stressed, That poor PA, Tony was a CEO for a reason, billioniare, genius, multi-tasking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_on_the_ball/pseuds/Girl_on_the_ball
Summary: Пеппер - отличный исполнительный директор, но иногда ей нужна помощь человека, у которого она этому научилась.
Kudos: 32





	Iron Business Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Business Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848037) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



— Похоже, Доктор Дум нацеливается на… — речь Стива оборвала резко распахнувшаяся дверь. — Добрый день, мисс Поттс. А у нас тут разбор полетов, — проговорил Стив, недоуменно нахмурив брови.

Совершенно его проигнорировав, рыжеволосая женщина направилась напрямую к Тони. Она бросила перед ним стопку бумаг, в то время как ее ассистент поспешил прошмыгнуть в комнату следом за ней.

— Ты, — она указала на Клинта, — сейчас же уступи мне место. — Голос Пеппер был мертвенно спокоен, а в глазах сверкала искра безумия. Клинт быстро вскочил со своего стула, вскидывая руки в знак поражения.

— Как скажешь, леди-босс, — пробормотал Клинт, отходя на пару шагов назад. Фьюри вскочил на ноги в другой части комнаты и в негодовании проговорил:

— Поттс! Это конфиденц…

— Или ты замолчишь, или Щ.И.Т. лишится всех источников финансирования, — она направила блестящую черную ручку на директора, каким-то образом заставляя этот жест выглядеть несущим смертельную угрозу, — Я тебя прикончу. — Пеппер повернулась обратно к Тони, а ее ассистент поставил перед инженером чашку кофе.

— Что такое, Пеп? — Тони был единственным человеком в комнате, который выглядел спокойным. Все остальные Мстители сидели в напряжении, Пеппер была близка к нервному срыву, а ее ассистент выглядел так, будто словил кайф из-за слишком высокого уровня кофеина в крови.

— Яшида Групп пытаются нас кинуть. Наши юристы работают без перерыва уже третий день, я не спала с со вторника: наш биотехнологический филиал на Окинаве вытесняют…

— Стоп, — оборвал Тони, поразив всех в комнате. — Сядь и сними туфли, — Пеппер замерла на одну долгую секунду прежде чем совершенно неизящно плюхнуться на стул рядом с Тони. Стянув свои туфли на шпильках нога об ногу, она практически растеклась по стулу. — Мне нужны текстовыделитель и ручка, — Пеппер трясущейся рукой указала на своего ассистента. По-деловому одетый молодой мужчина немедленно зарылся в свою сумку, пролив по ходу дела пару капель кофе из стаканчика, который держал.

— Одну секунду, Мистер Старк. Я знаю, у меня где-то здесь был текстовыделитель. Я буду счастлив помочь…

— Успокойся, Нави, — Тони наклонился и выудил текстовыделитель и ручку из бокового кармана сумки ассистента. — Пеп сейчас уснет, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты выложился на все сто, — Тони сделал глоток своего кофе, а ассистент отчаянно закивал. Тони окинул комнату взглядом, как раз когда Пеппер начала тихонько посапывать: — Продолжай, Капитан Сосулька, не стесняйся.

— Эм, да, как я и говорил, — Стив потерял нить своих рассуждений, глядя на то как Тони протягивает ассистенту стопку бумаг, положив перед собой на стол первые три листа друг рядом с другом. — Доктор Дум, кажется… — Тони со скоростью света оставлял яркие желтые полосы текстовыделителя на страницах. Он перевернул первый лист чистой стороной, и ассистент быстро заменил его новым из стопки. — Похоже, он собирается…

— Совершить атаку в Чикаго, — подсказал Тони, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг и делая короткую пометку внизу восьмой страницы. Когда он успел прочитать семь страниц?

— Точно. Чикаго, — Стив посмотрел на своих сокомандников: все пялились на их местного гения. Даже Фьюри смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Стив встряхнул головой и снова сфокусировал свое внимание на карте, которая была спроектирована на стену: — Сегодняшняя атака была пробной, — он по-прежнему слышал шелест быстро переворачиваемых и заменяемых страниц. — Я не уверен, проверял ли он, как мы работаем в команде…

— Эти Думботы — это новая модель: другой сплав, семь десятых процента прироста в скорости; Птичкин мозг, у них слабое место на задней стороне ног, появившееся из-за новых двигателей, — вмешался Тони, по-прежнему не поднимая головы от бумаг. В одной руке у него была ручка, в другой — текстовыделитель. Ассистент только и успевал, что выкладывать новые листы.

Стив присмотрелся повнимательнее: стопка стала ниже, как минимум, вполовину. Пеппер во сне откинула голову назад и приоткрыла рот.

— Почему мы решили, что атака будет в Чикаго? — спросил Брюс. Он по-доброму усмехался, глядя на открывшуюся им картину, в то время как остальные Мстители демонстрировали растерянность и недоверие.

— След материалов и приборов, необходимых для создания Думботов ведет в Иллин — Нави, мне срочно нужна страница тридцать девять — в Иллинойс, — сказал Тони, и ассистент едва не запутавшись в собственных конечностях, зарылся в стопку только что помеченных страниц. — Если мне не изменяет память, несколько делегатов ООН встречаются неофициально в Чикаго. Целью Доктора Дума, вероятно, станет либо Талботт Отель, либо Отель Паломар Чикаго, в зависимости от того платят ли делегаты за себя сами или платят за них.

— Откуда ты, черт возьми, знаешь об этой встрече? — спросил Фьюри, на лбу которого явственно проступила вздувшаяся вена. — Информация о ней появилась у меня на столе только сегодня утром, — за два предложения Фьюри Тони успел просмотреть еще шесть страниц.

— Эти пять делегатов были той силой, что не дали Латверии вступить в Совет Безопасности ООН в прошлом году. Я предположил, что они теперь на радаре Доктора Дума, поэтому я сказал Джарвису отслеживать их передвижения, — Тони остановился, чтобы сделать глоток кофе, давая ассистенту очень короткий перерыв. — Нави, блокнот, сейчас же, — Ассистент совсем по-девичьи пискнул, снова зарываясь в недра своей сумки и выуживая желтую записную книжку. Быстро пролистав множество исписанных страниц, он наконец нашел чистую.

— Простите, мистер Старк. Такой подойдет? — Инженер согласно хмыкнул и выхватил записную книжку из рук ассистента. Хотя он так и не оторвал глаз от бумаг, которые просматривал, левой рукой он принялся что-то быстро записывать в блокнот. Периодически он брал текстовыделитель и отмечал что-то в документе, который читал.

— Обычно в этом месте ты отчитываешь меня за безрассудное поведение, — проговорил Тони, заметив затянувшуюся паузу в разборе полетов.

— Ты… эм… Тебе действительно не следовало кидаться в самый центр группы Думботов, — тон Стива совершенно не соответствовал его словам. Он произнес это скорее с благоговейным трепетом, чем с порицанием. Тони усмехнулся, переворачивая последнюю страницу.

— Джиттербаг, — Тони привлек внимание ассистента, — это должно все разрешить. — Тони протянул ему блокнот, который тут немедленно принялся читать. — Забери это, — Ассистент запихнул блокнот в сумку и быстро собрал разбросанные бумаги. — Укати Пеп отсюда и отправь ее домой на сегодня. Отнеси эти записи юристам, — Ассистент поспешил исполнить прозвучавшие указания. Как только Пеппер попытались укатить в офисном стуле на колесиках, она тут же проснулась, быстро вытерев тонкую ниточку слюны, которая текла из приоткрытого рта, пока она спала.

— Яшида Групп…

— Все улажено, — ответил Тони, вызвав у нее долгий вздох облегчения. Ассистент снова покатил ее на стуле к выходу из комнаты. — Эй, Джиттерс, не забудь ее туфли. Эти штуки стоят целое состояние, — ассистент быстро метнулся обратно в комнату, практически спотыкаясь о собственные ноги.

— Извините, мистер Старк, — ассистент практически поклонился Тони.

— Просто иди уже, — отмахнулся Тони, поворачиваясь к остальным присутствующим в комнате. — Что? — спросил Тони, когда заметил, что к нему прикованы взгляды абсолютно всех в помещении.

— Это невозможно. Ты не мог так быстро прочитать эту гору бумаг, — лицо Наташи не выражало никаких эмоций, но в ее голосе звучала нотка изумления. Тони фыркнул, прокручивая ручку между пальцами.

— То, что я ненавидел быть самым главным начальником в Старк Индастриз, не значит, что я не был хорош в этом, — Тони подбросил ручку в воздух, легко поймав ее. — Ну так что, мы проводим разбор полетов, или я могу идти играться в мою лабораторию?


End file.
